Opportunities for presenting content on a portion of a display of a mobile communication device may occur when a mobile application is launched on the device, when a browser renders user selected content, or at other times. Such opportunities for presenting content may be announced by a content broker to content distributors. The content distributors may be provided with deadlines for responding to the announcements, for example within about 150 ms, within about 200 ms, or within some other relatively short time interval, in order to not irritate the user of the mobile communication device as display frames resize and render in response to lagging content downloads. A single content distributor may provide content propagation services to a plurality of different content owners who each may be promoting a distinctive content campaign.